Promises
by RememberTheMoon
Summary: One year ago, Bella's brother, Private Zach Swan, was killed in combat. Refusing to accept his death, Bella waits for him outside Grand Central Station where they promised they would meet. There, she is saved by the Cullens, and they take her in.
1. Chapter 1

_This is brand new story I thought of a day ago, and I hope that you enjoy it. This story is all human, just so you know, and Bella's parents are dead. Please read and review!_

Chapter 1

I was on the streets. It was cold, and I had no jacket, so I wrapped my arms around my torso and rubbed my sides, hoping the friction would generate some heat. He was late, but he usually was. My brother's habits made it difficult for him to show up on time.

I glanced at the empty coffee cup next to me, wishing I had more money for Starbucks. I pulled my wallet out from my jeans pocket, and rooted through it. _Maybe the tooth fairy brought me money, with any luck._

If it was any emptier, there would be spiders crawling out of it. My last dollar had been given to a homeless man inside the station. He had looked at me like I was crazy, but pocketed the money and rolled back over to sleep, grunting as he repositioned himself against the wall.

I had been waiting for Zach for a couple months now. I knew he would show up- Zach never broke a promise, especially to his little sister. It was a while to wait, but I knew he was probably just held up with his job in the army. I had to believe that.

Otherwise, I would have to believe them when they told me he was dead.

I could never accept this-not Zach Swan. He would never die.

_I was at home, in Forks. I was packing my bags, getting ready to leave for my plane to New York City. I wanted to be early to the airport so I would have time to get through security to catch my flight. I pulled on my short trench coat, and began to tie it at the waist._

_ The doorbell rang, and my heart froze. _

_ To anyone else, the front doorbell ringing would be no problem, but Zach had sent me a letter telling me to have all my friends and family to come to the side door, so every time the doorbell rings, I wouldn't be nervous that it was news about my brother. Only someone who didn't know any better would ring the front doorbell, and Forks was a small town. Everyone knew to use the side door, even the pizza place. _

_I opened the door. A man stood there, in full military regalia, clutching a crisp, white letter in his hands. He opened him mouth to speak, handing the paper to me. I gently unfolded it, tears brimming in my eyes._

"_Ma'am, I'm sorry. Your brother, Private Zach Swan..." he stated firmly, no emotion in his baritone voice. I wasn't listening anymore, just staring at the piece of paper in my fists. A shaking hand rose to my mouth. My brother had been killed in combat. _

_ "No," I mumbled, my voice cracking softly. "It can't be."_

_The messenger looked sympathetic, and for a moment, lost his hard and emotionless cover. He looked like a kicked puppy, young and afraid-He couldn't have been over twenty five. "Look, Bella. I knew your brother personally. He was a great guy. Better than most guys I knew. He talked about you all the time." He glanced around him, and back at the black car behind him. There was a man waiting for him there, and he gestured for him to hurry up._

"_I'm breaking protocol. Bella, I'm real sorry. Honest." He turned around around on his heel, regained his composure, and walked back evenly to his companion, and slid back into the passenger seat of his car. The car drove away, slowly, and I stood there sobbing, my feet nestled in about six inches of winter snow. The falling snowflakes mingled with my hot tears, and streaked down my red face. It wasn't possible. He couldn't be dead. Zach Swan was a fighter, and he was probably waiting for me in New York City right now, worrying about me. He was an overprotective big brother, and would probably freak out._

_No matter what they said, I knew he was alive. They could lie all they wanted, but my heart would never lie to me. _

I was really cold. I wanted to go back into the station, but Zach had told me to meet him outside the station. I didn't want to miss him, and he would probably get mad. My head was foggy, and I coughed hollowly once. An old woman passed by me, looking sympathetic. She reached into her purse, and pulled out a handful of coins, tossing them at my coffee cup. A clattering of coins rained down near me, and the woman walked away, probably feeling all high and mighty, that she had done a good deed.

"I'm not homeless, you senile old bat," I muttered to myself, picking a rusty penny off the ground. I was angry, but I was never one to yell. I cried when I got angry, and tears were pooling in my eyes right now.

It was too cold to cry right now, and the tears felt like ice in my eyes. I glanced down at my attire-I was by far way too under dressed for the weather, in just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I had lost my trench coat about a month ago, in November. I had been waiting for almost a year, it dawned upon me. I smiled. That meant I was seventeen by now.

There were lights around me, slowly growing fuzzier as I closed my eyes. My head hurt so much and my limbs were heavy like lead. It was so cold, but the dark was so warm. I wanted to succumb to it, but something inside of me told me to stay awake.

Something, or somebody was shaking me, and it bothered me.

"Hey. Wake up!" I heard a voice yell. It was louder than the buzzing in my ears, and distracted me from the aching in my chest. The voice was familiars...it was Zach's.

"Zach?" I opened my eyes. "Zach, I missed you so much." "Honey, I'm not Zach." It was a woman's voice, and it was sweet. I opened my eyes, and saw a flash of caramel hair. "My name is Esme, and I'm going to get you help. My husband is a doctor."

I couldn't answer her. My lips were too cold, I couldn't move them.

_Zach, if you're dead, I'm coming big brother. _

_I wanna be an angel, too._

_There you go, the first chapter is done! I hope you like this, so please review! No flames! If you have any questions, just ask me. I have taken some liberty with the looks of the characters and such, so that will probably appear in the next chapter. Review, please! Thank you! ~Ari_


	2. SORRY!

THIS ACCOUNT WILL NO LONGER BE IN USE.

I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.


End file.
